


Volando oltre ogni cliché

by KatiushaGrice



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Ryuuji Korekuni non comprendeva pienamente l’amore.[M3 - Tema libero, 200 parole]





	Volando oltre ogni cliché

Ryuuji Korekuni non comprendeva pienamente l’amore. I suoi genitori non stavano più insieme, perciò prendere esempio da loro, un famoso attore nonché donnaiolo incallito che faceva notizia sui giornali e una nota stilista assorbita in maniera maniacale dai progetti di moda, sarebbe stato inutile. A stento quei due si parlavano e davvero raramente li vedeva poiché anche il giovane idol aveva i propri impegni lavorativi.  
Eppure, nonostante tutto, sembrava riduttivo definire ciò che provava Ryuuji verso Tomohisa Kitakado una bella amicizia o una semplice affinità da duo canoro.  
“Vorrei esser capace di ricambiare le attenzioni e le premure di Tomo”, si diceva. Perciò sfogliava di nascosto riviste e romanzi rosa che trattavano dell’amore, mordicchiando il bastoncino di un chupa chups già finito, informandosi senza chiedere.   
Finché Tomohisa, da attento osservatore, non l’aveva colto in flagrante mettendolo alle spalle al muro con elegante discrezione. Allora glielo aveva confessato perché l’altro avrebbe potuto leggervi mancanza di fiducia da parte sua. Finalmente aveva deciso di rivelargli i propri sentimenti, non aspettandosi affatto di essere ricambiato. Quella notte, Tomo si coricò accanto a Ryuuji e gli rispose, sussurrando a un soffio dalle sue labbra, che sarebbero volati oltre ogni cliché semplicemente rimanendo loro stessi.

 

 

[Scritta per la sesta settimana del COW-T 9, missione di salvataggio Shannen, TEMA LIBERO, 200 parole]


End file.
